Aliens Invade Lab Rats and BTR
by JennyMeetsWorld
Summary: Was working on an alien invasion for a glee fic but got unmotivated so I scrapped that. I'm now combining Lab Rats, Big Time Rush, and aliens.
1. Chapter 1

Aliens Invade Lab Rats and BTR

Chapter 1

**NOTE: Takes place after season 1 of Lab Rats.**

The Davenport-Dooleys were all in the living room. With Chase by her side, Bree was listening to the radio trying to win tickets to a Big Time Rush, her favorite band, concert.

"Bree, Chase, why are you listening to the radio. You guys have to go to school." He said.

"We're trying to win a contest." Chase said trying to shut everyone up."No time for social activities during your training."

"Oh Donald. You have to let the kids have social experiences." Tasha said

"Fine but if anything happens, it'll be on your conscience."

"What's a conscience?" Adam asked

_Now if you're the 8__th__ caller you'll have a chance to win Big Time Rush tickets_

Chase used his super-smarts to time the call so Bree could win. "Wait for it…now" he told Bree. She called and got through. _Congratulations you're the 8__th__ caller_ _now if you answer this question correctly, you'll get to see Big Time Rush in concert._ Bree was ready._ What is the 19__th__ element on the periodic table?_ Bree looked at Chase. He told her what it was. "Potassium" Bree said. _That answer is…correct. You have won 4 tickets to see Big Time Rush_. Bree was so happy. She ran around the house via superspeed.

"Save your energy for missions speedy Gonzalez." Donald said trying to calm her down.

"Ugh. Big Time Rush. Bree, how could you like those 4 lip-synching phonies from Nickelodeon. More like Big Time Losers. And they're opening act Austin Mahone? Please, he's a Justin Bieber wannabe. I'd rather see him and One Direction." Chase complained.

"What direction are we going in?" Adam asked

" Kids the only direction you're going in is to school."

Bree supersped out the door.

I'll never get used to this family. I'm going to clean and cook." Tasha said

**How do you like this first chapter? Austin Mahone is my favorite singer so I mentioned him.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was an ordinary day at Mission Creek High for Leo, Chase, Bree, and Adam. It was report card day. The 4 were anxiously waiting to open their report cards. Chase gave everyone a pep talk before they opened their report cards.

"Look it doesn't matter what grade we get as long as you don't get bad grades so Tasha and Davenport won't ground us," he said

"Ground us? I can sit on the ground." Adam said. He sat.

"Adam get up." Chase said as Adam got up. "Seriously, I'd like to have Davenport give you some of my brain cells because he's a brilliant scientist, you're stupid, and I'd love to have someone compete with my bionic genius."

"Ok." Adam said.

Chase shook his head.

"Can we pleas open our report cards?" Leo asked impatiently.

"Yea, I need good grades so I can go to the concert." Bree explained.

The gang opened their report cards. Of course, Chase got the best grades, all A's, because he was the smartest. Bree got straight B's.

"Yay! B's for Bree." She wanted to superspeed around the school but didn't want to cause any attention. Adam opened his report card.

"Yay! A D+ again. I'm still better," He said being oblivious to the fact that it was a bad grade. Leo was the last one to open his report card.

"OMG. No A's or B's?!" Leo said astonished. "I'm so grounded."

"Get to class everyone!" said the voice of the evil Principal Perry. Everyone started to go to class. Leo, Adam, Chase, and Bree were stopped. "Except you four. Come into my office."

They did as the principal said so. It was better to stay out of her way than to defy her and get in trouble. Chase and Bree were worried. He'd been a goody-two shoes his whole life. We'll him and his bionic siblings were raised in Davenport's lab and never left until Leo came along but that fact was still true. Bree was also worried and thinking the same thing but she just wanted to go to the BTR concert she was anticipating. Leo just wanted to get out of there because he was a habitual offender. He hated the principal as much as everyone else at Mission Creek High, but, unfortunately, he had to deal with her on an almost daily basis. They almost bonded when they both got stuck in an elevator one time, but Principal Perry returned back to her evil ways. Unlike everyone else, who were worried and anxious, Adam was enjoying being the principal's office because he was oblivious. Principal Perry walked in.

"Alright Davenports and Dooley, let's get down to business," She said

Chase and Bree were even more worried than before and beg for mercy. "What did I do? I promise I'll never do it again. I've never gotten detention in my whole life. Please I'm begging you," Chase said.

Bree begged for mercy more calmly. "Yea. I've been good too. I'm trying to be extra good so I can go to a concert I've won tickets to on the radio,"

Chase was tired of Bree mentioning the concert. So was everyone else, except for Tasha, who wanted the kids to get out and have social experiences as much as possible. Making friends wasn't easy for Chase, Bree, and Adam since they only had contact with each other and Davenport until recently. Principal Perry spoke.

"Relax, you 2 can go. I just wanted to congratulate you on your good grades. Now get to class!"

Bree and Chase were relieved. Bree supersped out into the hallway. Chase followed. Adam and Leo tried to sneak away but were stopped by the principal. "Not so fast. You 2 stay and sit," She ordered. Adam sat like a dog on the floor. "I meant in the chair, Davenport." Principal Perry explained. Adam sat in the chair. Principal Perry went on a tirade.

"You 2…are the worst students ever! Dooley, you're always being late to class and you're grades are, oh yea, disappointing. Davenport, you never pay attention in class. In fact, you never pay attention at all. It's like your head's in space all the time." Principal Perry ended her tirade.

"Yay! I'm an astronaut." Adam asked

"That's it. Get out. I'm calling your parents." Principal Perry said

"Oh no." Leo said

Oh yes." Adam said

**Note: I promise there will be some sci-fi fun but not sure if I get to the aliens and BTR concert anytime soon. Just don't feel like writing anymore.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Leo, Chase, Adam, and Bree were back at home. Before the kids got home, Principal Perry called Tasha and Davenport like she said she would. When the kids walked in Davenport asked them how school was.

"So how was school?" He asked.

"Good thanks to my super-smarts although it's tedious. Teachers teach the same stuff repeatedly," Chase answered.

"Yea, school's fun except for the part where we sit in classes and learn all day," Adam added.

"Yea. No one cares just go to the lab," Davenport ordered

"You just asked how school was," Chase explained

"Just go to the lab. Not another word until you guys receive instructions for your next mission." Davenport ordered again. They started walking to the lab.

"Sweet. A mission," Leo said.

"No, you stay here. I'm having Tasha deal with you, and like I said before, you're not going because you wreck everything." Davenport explained.

"Why can't you deal with him?" Tasha asked

"Because I have 3 bionic kids. I didn't sign up to be a parent." Davenport answered. He and the bionic kids were out of the kitchen and in the lab. Tasha shook her head. Leo tried to sneak away but Tasha stopped him.

"Not so fast young man. Principal Perry called," she said. Leo, obviously, wanted to get out of this as soon as possible.

"To tell you what a wonderful student I am?" He stalled. Tasha gave him a mad facial expression.

"I love you mommy." Leo stalled again uselessly.

"Nice try. Leo, you're grades are less-than-stellar and you're always late to class," Tasha said getting to the point.

"Hey, I'm banned from using Bree as taxi. I messed up big time when I did that." Leo uselessly objected.

"Enough excuses, if you keep this up you'll have to be held back a year. I have a meeting with your principal tonight. In the meantime, you're grounded. No TV, no video games, no computer, and no friends for a week," Tasha explained.

"Ugh. Mom you can't take away my fun." Leo complained. Eddie, the obnoxious smart-home system who hated Tasha, spoke.

"Can we take away Tasha?" Eddie said.

"I wish," Leo answered.

"That's it you're grounding starts now. End of discussion." Tasha said.

"But..." Leo started to say.

"No buts. End of discussion." Tasha said. She left of the room to go cook.

"You'd think having 3 bionic siblings would make your life easier. But no, I'm stuck dealing with the same old problems I was dealing with before. I hate my life." Leo lamented.

"You're telling me. I hate everyone in this house. I'm a smart home system but I'm part of this family too." Eddie added than clicked off.

Leo sighed on the couch.

**Note: Sorry for the past 2 boring chapters. I promise the next one will be interesting. Bonus: Have you ever been sent to the principal's office or grounded for a bad grade?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Leo was busy sulking about his grounding, Bree, Chase, and Adam were receiving instructions about their next mission from Davenport.

"My satellites are detecting an unknown object headed for earth. It should land in a couple days. You guys need to keep an eye out for it," Davenport instructed.

"A couple days? That's when the concert is," Bree said upset. "Can't I just have a normal life where I don't have to go on missions? For once, I want to be a normal teenage girl."

Eddie clicked on.

"Can I have a little fun too? I'm tired of being a smart-home system," he whined.

"I'm sorry. Rules are rules. Bree, I designed you, Adam, and Chase to go on missions and this one may cut into your concert time," Davenport said. Davenport turned to Eddie. "Eddie, you're a smart-home system. Go check on Leo and make sure he's not doing anything stupid," He ordered.

"Ok, but if anything happens, don't come crying to me," Eddie said and clicked off.

Davenport turned to Adam. "I'm gonna do a little fine-tuning so you'd pay more attention but you won't change. Go on the exercise wheel. If Tasha asks tell her I took away your video games,"

Adam went on the wheel.

"Seriously?" Chase asked. "You can't change make _him_ a little smarter even a little."

"What? I have one smart kid. I don't need 2," Davenport answered.

"Sometimes I wonder why you can be such a brilliant scientist yet so lazy," Chase said.

"Ok. Just for that, you get training. Show me your force field," Davenport instructed.

Chase did as he asked because he didn't feel like arguing

"Well, I guess I'm free," Bree said. She turned on her iPod to Big Time Rush's "Windows Down".

"Oh no you're not. You get training too." Davenport said. Bree turned off her iPod and gave him her full attention.

"Adam, come here and shoot lasers,"

Adam did as he asked.

Davenport turned to Bree. "Now use your super speed to avoid the lasers,"

"On it," Bree said. She did it in a second.

"Ok, stop," Davenport said. "Now, Chase use your force field to deflect the lasers,"

Adam shot lasers at Chase, which we're deflected by Chase's force field.

Davenport saw that his bionic creations were on good behavior so he ended their training.

"Ok guys. That's enough for today. Go back to your normal teenage lives," he said.

The kids scattered off in different directions. Bree continued to listen to her iPod, Chase went to do his homework, Adam went back on the exercise wheel.

On the day of the Big Time Rush and Austin Mahone concert, Chase wasn't having a good time as much as Bree was.

"Can't believe I'm at this stupid concert just because of a potential mission," Chase complained.

Bree didn't want Chase to ruin her fun. "Just try to have a good time. For me and possibly _the safety of the world_," she said.

Since Leo couldn't go to the concert due to being grounded, Bree brought her friend Caitlin, who just got back from buying T-shirts for the gang.

'Hey guys. Brought you some T-shirts," She handed the T-Shirts she brought to the gang. "OMG. Isn't this gonna be the most fantabulous concert ever?" Catilin said.

"Yea, I know. Big Time Rush and Austin Mahone," Bree said.

"Ahhh!" the girls screamed.

The girls screaming acted on Chase's bionic hearing.

"Ugh. Kill me now," He said.

"Ok," Adam said preparing a fake gun.

\"Not literally, Adam. Ok, I'll try have a good time on 2 conditions. You 2 don't screams and I'm not wearing those shirts," Chase said.

"Deal," Bree said

"Well, I guess I should return one," Caitlin said.

"No, I'll take another one. More for me," Adam said. Caitlin gave Chase's shirt to Adam.

"Adam, why do you want 2 shirts? You don't even know who Big Time Rush and Austin Mahone are," Chase said.

"I like these shirts. The more the merrier duh," Adam said.

Everyone got refreshments and walked to their seats.

"You're brothers are weird. Why did you bring them if one doesn't like BTR and Austin and the other is clueless and doesn't know who they are?" Caitlin asked Bree.

"My dad made me. I have a weird family," Bree said. She technically wasn't lying.

'I'll say," Caitlin said.

"Tell me about it," Bree said.

"Ok. We're bionic kids and we have super—"Adam started to say before Chase cut him off.

"Great friends," Bree said.

"Aww. Thank you," Caitlin said. She and Bree hugged.

When Adam, Bree, Chase and Caitlin go to their seats, people were cheering for the acts.

"This is gonna be a long night," Chase said.

"It's gonna be the best night ever," Bree said.

"Oh yea," Caitlin agreed. She and Bree gave each other a high five.

The lights went down and Big Time Rush's opening act, Austin Mahone, came out and sang his hit song "Say Somethin". Everyone but Chase was rocking out. Even Adam, who didn't know who he was. Chase, however, was just sitting there.

watch?v=OIUSaCafovs (added a link of Austin singing to dress up this fan fic).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Caitlin, Bree, Chase, and Adam, were at the concert, Tasha and Davenport were out on a date night leaving Leo was home alone and bored. He was in Davenport's lab because it was the most interesting room in the house. Davenport always had cool inventions in his lab: both in-development and complete. Leo was looking around trying to find something to do.

"I hope one of these gadgets keeps me entertained. I hate being grounded. It's boring. I know it's to be that way, but I was looking forward to that concert. I thought having 3 new bionic siblings and friends would make my life better. This is the first time I've actually had people, other than my mom, to talk to, but the same rules still apply," Leo complained. He noticed a laser. "Hey, what's that?" He was about to test it when Eddie clicked on.

"Oh no no no. Tasha and Davenport asked me to keep an eye on you. In Davenport's case, that means not touching anything," Eddie informed.

Leo listened and complained some more. "Great, if Principal Perry and mom and Davenprt weren't enough, now I have to listen to a stupid smart home system,"

"Hey, I heard that. Do you know how much that hurts?" Eddie said.

"Sorry. Just click off," Leo instructed.

"You think you have it bad, waiting on you guys hand and foot isn't a walk in the park either," Eddie informed

"Ok. Both our lives ain't easy. Just click off so I can try to get out of this grounded as soon as possible!" Leo said.

"Fine, but I'm gonna do something if anything happens," Eddie said and clicked off.

Leo continued to look around the lab when he noticed something different.

"Since when did Davenport install a video camera?" he said.

He was about to turn it on when he noticed some small print that read "Property of Marcus Industries".

"I knew that kid was up to no good," Leo said. There was this new kid, Marcus, at school. Chase, Bree, and Adam bought his lies but Leo didn't. "Oh no! Adam! Bree! Chase! They're all in danger. I gotta go help them."

Eddie clicked back on. "Uh uh uh. Tasha and Davenport told me to not let you go anywhere,"

"But this is important," Leo begged

"Ok, but I'll be sure your grounding will be prolonged if you're lying," Eddie said and clicked off. Leo grabbed some money and called a cab.

Meanwhile, back at the concert, Austin Mahone just finished his set, and it was transitioning to Big Time Rush's.

"Omigod, isn't Austin Mahone the best singer ever?" Caitlin said.

"Yea, he's _so _awesome," Bree said. "I can't wait for BTR, can you?"

"I can't," Caitlin said.

They both screamed. Chase gave them a dirty look.

"Sorry Chase" Bree apologized.

"Remind me never to go to a concert again. Terrible people singing live and constant screaming ringing in my ears," Chase complained.

"What are you talking about? I find this screaming soothing and that guy was awesome. Do it again. Do it again," Adam said

"Glad you're having fun but, it's Big Time Rush's turn next," Bree informed.

"I don't know who that is but, ok," Adam said.

After awhile, the light when off and BTR performed "Elevate". Like with Austin, everyone but Chase, was rocking out.

"I will always elevate with Big Time Rush. I can't wait for their 3rd album," Bree said.

"Me too," Caitlin agreed.

"Rusher for life." Bree said

"Totally," Caitlin said.

"WE LOVE YOU BTR!" Caitlin and Bree both said simultaneously

"Oh please. How could you girls love these guys? They're 4 lip-synching, good-looking guys who come from Nickelodeon," Chase complained.

"Hey, I'm trying to rock out," Adam said.

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd agree with Adam, but in this case, I do," Bree said.

Chase was disgusted. Everyone continued rocking out.

When it came time for BTR to perform their song "Worldwide", it was tradition for them to bring up for girls.

"Alright, now if we could have four girls from the audience come up on stage, so we could sing 'Worldwide'," Kendall from BTR explained.

All 4 of the BTR guys, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, went into the audience to each pick a girl. Bree wanted to use her super-speed to get picked but Chase admonished.

"Bree, don't go down there. You were lucky to go to this concert. Give someone else a chance,"

Bree listened because he was right. Then the roof of the stadium crashed. Everyone turned heads.

"Well, it looks like someone crashed the show. Let's give them a hand," Carlos said.

The crowd applauded. Then a familiar kid got out of the ship.

"I don't need any applause. Just save your standing ovation when I take out Adam, Bree, and Chase. I don't mind taking anyone else out along the way," Marcus said.

Chase got a closer look and recognized Marcus. "Marcus? OMG. Leo was right. That kid was up to no good the whole time and we didn't believe him,"

"Yay! Marcus. How ya doing buddy?" Adam greeted.

"Good once you're dead. Guys, fire," Marcus ordered his alien friends. They did as he told and the stadium was in chaos. People were running around, while rays were being fired and disintegrated whoever they hit.

"Wait. Why are people disappearing and why did Marcus say he wants us dead?" Adam said.

"Because that's what's happening," Chase said. "Time to get rid of these guys,"

"Ok. This is too weird. This night didn't happen," Caitlin said as she walked out.

"Caitlin wait," Bree called after her but it was no use. She couldn't tell her friend that she was bionic so she let Caitlin walk out. Chase, Adam, and Bree prepared to fight.


End file.
